In order to secure respiration of operators who operate in various substances and conditions noxious to human bodies, there are various conventional protective masks and protective garments. Because these protective masks and protective garments bring persons who wear the protective masks or the protective garments (referred to simply as a “wearer or wearers”, hereinafter) into a state in which mouths and faces of the wearers are covered, and thus speech uttered by the wearers becomes difficult to be transmitted to the outside; therefore, the speech uttered by the wearers becomes difficult to be clearly heard by other persons. To cope with such a situation, there has been known a configuration to provide protective masks and protective garments with voice transmitters for clearly transmitting speech uttered by wearers to the outside (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-219185, for example). A voice transmitter of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-219185 uses a speaking diaphragm to transmit speech of a wearer to the outside while his or her mouth and the like are covered.